


【快新】电车

by Junmu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junmu/pseuds/Junmu
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 129





	【快新】电车

在电车车门快关上的时候，黑羽快斗身形一闪挤进电车内，留下身后的人群长吁短叹地等下一班电车。

善于隐匿气息的魔术师把外套拉链拉起来，想要往拥挤的车厢里面钻。接着他看到一道光，却像极了他肖想了好几天的背影。

关东高中生名侦探工藤新一。

他的告白对象。

黑羽快斗假装被拥挤的人群挤到那人身后，确认了对方正是工藤新一本人。年轻的侦探穿着修身的帝丹校服拿着书包站在靠近玻璃窗的位置，哪怕忽视容貌也无法抹除的清冷气势显得他与四围格格不入。

怪盗很清楚，如果工藤新一不是为了剿灭黑衣组织而留级的话，现在大概就是跟毛利兰等人一起升上大学，跟她们在电车里聊天，而不是现在这么孤单地独自等电车到站。

外景的光亮照到他身上，可他本人也是光。

而自己，只是藏在暗处的影子。

他不由得想起他向工藤新一告白那次。

“新一，我喜欢你。”黑羽快斗变出九朵蓝色妖姬语气认真地看着工藤新一，工藤新一则只是从侦探小说里抬眼瞄了他一眼，神色都无波动：“哦。”

“新一你给点反应啊，我跟你告白你就这么冷淡的吗？”黑羽快斗可怜巴巴的望着工藤新一说道。

“为什么你喜欢我，我就必须给你回应？你我有什么特别的关系吗？”工藤新一把小说翻过一页，十分冷淡地回答，仿佛这告白还没有侦探小说重要。

从来只是以假身份出现在工藤新一的生命中的黑羽快斗整个人僵在那，不知道该如何作答，拿着蓝色妖姬的手垂下，艰难地开口道：“……的确，没有。”

“而且我有喜欢的人了，那个人不是你。”工藤新一不急不慢地补充，一个正眼都没施舍黑羽快斗，这份平静的残忍比枪弹刀剑更伤人。

“那个人，能告诉我是谁吗？”

工藤新一合起书，端正坐好，比起刚才漫不经心的样子多了几分正经：“我喜欢的人是怪盗基德。”

黑羽快斗不敢置信道：“为什么是哪个小偷？他有什么好的？他偷窃宝石，扰乱治安，装模作样！我有哪里比不上他？”

蓝色妖姬落在地上，花瓣被轻易碾碎，工藤新一对他的质问嗤之以鼻，眼里闪过讥讽：“你告诉我你有什么好的？你站在什么立场抨击他？你觉得你的魔术比他好吗？还是你觉得自己是个遵纪守法的好公民，就能比他高贵许多？”

“其实我......”黑羽快斗激动的话语还没说完就像是被什么打断一般，垂下头不再说话。

“那么接下来你还有什么要说的？要说快说完，别妨碍我看书。”

“……没有了，是我冒昧打扰了。抱歉，工藤君。”

记忆到此戛然而止，黑羽快斗回过神来看着眼前的工藤新一。他因为被对方拒绝这件事已经很长时间没有使用怪盗基德这个身份出现在舞台上，而黑羽快斗也好长一段时间没出现在工藤新一眼前。

但是现在并不一样，怪盗心底闪过一个不那么堂堂正正的计划，他想去试探名侦探的心意到底是真是假。

于是他向前前进，贴近到侦探身后，对方因察觉到被人贴近而下意识想要转身，但是过于拥挤的电车令他无法做到这点。

他试图扭头看清身后的人，却被身后的人一直向前推，使他不得不注意前方，身后的那个人一直把他推到电车车壁前，直至整个人紧贴车壁上，手掌勉强撑在身前分担重量。

“喂！你干什么！”他有些不耐烦地喊。

工藤新一现在很烦躁。他连续几天熬夜研究怪盗基德最近没出现的原因，今早就睡过头差点赶不上电车，连咖啡都没能买到的名侦探现在火气大得很。

身后传来的是平平无奇的中年人嗓音：“抱歉抱歉，人太多了。”听到对方这么说，工藤新一也不好再追究什么，毕竟现在的电车的确是过于拥挤。他闭了闭眼将烦躁感压下，试着将视线转向窗外飞快掠过的景象。

黑羽快斗看到工藤新一不再关注身后的情况，心里暗喜，伸出手摸上名侦探被帝丹校服包裹的臀部。

“嘶，你在干什么！”名侦探一惊，提起手肘想要还击时被对方擒住双手扣在身前，双腿也被对方用腿根压住，无法进行反击。在被限制的情况下，他扭头只看到对方穿着黑色外套，而这件外套似曾相识。

“我干什么？高中生侦探工藤新一还不知道我想干什么吗？难不成工藤君没听说过电车痴汉？”黑羽快斗改摸为揉，恶劣地用大叔音说道。

他把手伸到前面解开工藤新一的皮带扣，把衣服下摆拉出来手臂伸进名侦探小腹，手法色情地抚摸着，又恢复了基德的嗓音：“手感真不错啊，工藤君想让人围观你是怎么被痴汉猥亵上新闻的话那就叫出来吧，我不介意的哦。”

“怪盗基德！你发什么疯！”工藤新一在黑羽快斗抚摸的手法下已经开始有感觉，他仰头喘气 身体紧绷，小心翼翼地不让周围的人发现这里的异常。

“我听说名侦探拒绝追求者是因为我？”黑羽快斗的手已经不满足于抚摸侦探的小腹了，他的手转进被他压在车壁上那人的裤子里，解开裤带拉下拉链与内裤，握住半昂的阴茎。“呃啊……我帮你这么多次拿你当挡箭牌不行吗，你快停下！”工藤新一气息不稳地回道。

“别急，等我办完我想办的事情我就会停下。”黑羽快斗缓慢地说着，手上也不停的抚摸，逗弄工藤新一的阴茎。

工藤新一脸颊发红，想要扭动身体摆脱黑羽快斗的手，魔术师手上恰到好处的发力，给工藤新一带去一阵强烈的快感，让对方一时闭上了嘴。

灵巧的手指摩擦着阴茎敏感的头部，从头部捋下，到下面两个圆球处揉一把再从底处揉到头部。

工藤新一现在完全兴奋起来了，他咬紧牙关不让自己发出声音，目光巡视四周，发现周围的人都没注意到这里后，工藤新一艰难的忍住喘气，努力以正常的声音开口道：“基德你别胡闹了！快停下！”

“名侦探嘴上虽然是这么说，但是你这里可不是这样想的哦。”黑羽快斗加速撸动工藤新一的阴茎，工藤新一顿时浑身紧绷，低哼一声把精液全部射在黑羽快斗的手里。

他被黑羽快斗按在墙上大口大口喘气，想要尽快平复高潮余韵，几根带着猩咸味的手指就这么突然的塞进他嘴里。工藤新一呜咽了一下，被迫含住那几根手指。

“名侦探，自己的味道怎么样？”黑羽快斗压低嗓音在工藤新一耳边低语。他松开工藤新一无力的双手，把他按在墙上，在工藤新一嘴里的手玩弄他的舌头，并尽量用自己的身形挡住工藤新一，工藤新一下颚用力想要咬住基德的手指。

但是他忘了一件事，对方是怪盗基德，也就是他的宿敌，怎么不了解他的想法？黑羽快斗在工藤新一咬住前就把手指抽出来，伸进他的裤子里，沾满唾液的手指伸进臀缝里紧闭的穴口，缓慢揉搓着。

刚咬到下颚被自己疼到的名侦探被这一下吓到整个人要弹起来，刚刚高潮过后的身体根本使不上力，他弹起来的动作让他看上去更像是自动往黑羽快斗怀里靠过去。

“啧啧啧，名侦探真的好热情啊，就这么迫不及待的想我做些什么吗？”黑羽快斗往里面试探性的伸进一根手指，在里面缓慢进出。

“唔啊...混蛋，哈啊...住手！”工藤新一狠命压下尖叫，吐出粘着喘息的语句。

黑羽快斗在工藤新一体内的手指逐渐加速，他咬着侦探的耳朵声音暗哑的说道：“名侦探，你这里很热情啊，紧咬着我的手指不放。”说完黑羽快斗用自己的下胯顶了顶工藤新一的臀部。

“你哈啊！唔....！”工藤新一张嘴想反驳，在体内作乱的手指突然按上某处，强烈的快感从黑羽快斗指下爆发，意识到自己差点叫出声工藤新一抬起无力的手捂住嘴，快感爬上脊椎再汇聚到阴茎处，刚刚才射过的阴茎无法挺立，让工藤新一又爽又难受。

“找到了。”黑羽快斗伸进第二根手指，轮番按摩那处，工藤新一呜咽着扭腰，不知道是拒绝还是迎合，黑羽快斗趁机挤进第三根手指，手指在内里疯狂按揉，打开转圈。迫使对方用手捂着嘴小声呻吟着扭头，脸贴在墙上，他凑到工藤新一身侧看见他发红的眼眶，以往明亮的蓝眼睛蒙上一层水雾，注意力涣散地注视着前方。

“哈，看来名侦探准备的也差不多了。”黑羽快斗在工藤新一身后站好，把手指抽出拉下自己的拉链，勉强挂在工藤新一臀上的裤子被他拽下，他握着硬挺的阴茎在工藤新一入口处浅戳。

“哈啊，够了，不要，你快点停下。”比体表温度略高的阴茎戳在入口处拉回名侦探的意识，他小声的拒绝着，方才过于强烈的快感差点剥夺他的意识。

“名侦探好过分啊，明明自己刚才这么爽还不让别人也舒服舒服。”黑羽快斗故意用很委屈的语调撒娇着，下身不容拒绝地往里推进。

“！！！”工藤新一被刺激的抬头挺腰，目光涣散的注视着电车车顶，他张大嘴，已经不知道自己有没有叫出声了。或许这一下让他大喊出声，让附近的人全看过来？或许他已经失声？低于体内温度的阴茎被缓慢插进来的感觉着实过于刺激，凉凉的阴茎狠狠的碾过敏感点让过于紧张的名侦探差点五感失调。  
“全部进去了哦，名侦探。你的里面好舒服，好热啊，紧紧的吸着我不放。”那性器完全插进去了，黑羽快斗伏在工藤新一耳边低语，安慰着方才因快感失声的侦探。

“哈，你这个...混蛋小偷！”工藤新一手指紧握，虽然体内较凉的凶器停在那里不动弹，却在此时带来另一种渴望——好痒，好想让他动。工藤新深吸几口气，按耐住想要让这人狠狠的肏自己的渴望。

黑羽快斗一手圈着名侦探的腰，一手按在车壁上，他把头埋进工藤新一的颈侧，贪婪地嗅闻对方的味道，火热的内壁层层叠叠地吮吸着自己，像是在邀请他进入更深的内里一样，内壁不停的蠕动，给黑羽快斗带来莫大快感。

“名侦探，我要动了哦。”

黑羽快斗双手搂在工藤新一的腰肢上，扣紧，开始挺腰。

“不，你停下呃啊！”工藤新一话还没说完就被惊呼代替，他不得不闭上嘴，很快就被这刺激折磨得说不出话来。那硕大的龟头每次进入深处时都会蹭过敏感点，快感一波接着一波袭击脊椎，化成电流游走在全身的经络中。

“……名侦探你喜欢我吗？”怪盗突然在身后这么低语，侦探身体一僵，咬紧了唇迟迟不回应。

黑羽快斗也不急，极速抽插的动作停下来，用龟头缓慢研磨工藤新一的敏感点：“名侦探不回答的话可是会一直这样的哦。”

一直这样……？

骄傲的侦探心底漫上来煎熬感，他迷迷糊糊，悄然睁眼看向玻璃窗中的倒影，自己满面潮红，眼睛被生理泪水蒙上晶亮的光点。可身后动作慢条斯理的怪盗衣着整齐，那漆黑的、贴身的衣服像是他们曾无数谋面交锋的夜色，将这人妥帖地、周全地掩饰好。

一直这样保持着距离。

一直这样挑衅般地戏耍他。

一直……

“……喜……欢，喜欢你呜唔，我喜欢你啊！”工藤新一只当自己是被快感击垮，双手抓着车壁仿佛想要抵消这份巨大的快感，呜咽着回答。

得到答复的黑羽快斗也无从分辨这答案的真伪，他重新提速，一只手抓着工藤新一重新勃起的分身开始撸动，另一只手爬进衣服里，袭击那两粒从一开始就被冷落的乳尖。

怪盗在侦探终于想要叫出声时伏在他耳边低喃：“名侦探可不能叫出声哦，你可不想自己被拍照然后上新闻吧？”暗哑的嗓音仿佛来自恶魔的低语，唤回工藤新一的些许意识，他用双手把嘴捂得更紧，身后却更加绞紧，咬着性器抵命纠缠。

三处敏感点被袭击让今天之前还是处子之身的工藤新一根本无法承受，很快他就被怪盗基德再次送上高潮、失神的瘫软着身子任由黑羽快斗抱着他。内里在高潮时绞得更紧了，黑羽快斗最后快速出入了数次，闷哼一声射进工藤新一体内。

趁着工藤新一沉浸在高潮的余韵里，怪盗贴心地给他提好裤子，那出湿纸巾清理好前面他射出的狼藉，看见名侦探臀缝中暂时无法收紧的穴口即将溢出他刚刚射进去的白浊，他挑挑眉，突然想要来场恶作剧。

他变出一个圆润的小橡胶塞，这本来是他某个极其喜爱的道具上的零件，黑羽快斗扶着工藤新一几乎瘫软下去的身体，缓慢的把橡胶塞塞进穴道内。

“呃！你！干什么...”工藤新一被橡胶塞的凉意惊到，不知道这个混蛋小偷还要干什么，肉穴诚实地反应出主人的抗拒，但架不住刚才被开拓征伐的虚软，一张一翕将那小东西吞进去，越滑越深，将那些液体全部堵住。

“给你留点礼物，名侦探，今天要好好上课哦。”黑羽快斗飞快帮名侦探拉好拉链，把地上的书包放到他手里，拍拍他后背钻进人群消失不见。

工藤新一喘着气狠锤了一下车壁，越想越气。

这个混蛋也太会掩饰了，空气中除了他们刚刚弄出来的淡淡的麝香味，仿佛什么都没发生过，唯有后穴被黑羽快斗强制塞进去的橡胶塞提醒他，他刚刚被基德在这里给上了，没看见他的模样，就连给自己清理也是背对着的状态。

“米花电车提醒您，下一站是帝丹高中，请要下车的乘客准备下车。”电车广播响起，工藤新一再也顾不得这么多，挤进人群里往出口前进。

在拥挤的人群里行走时，穴道内异物的存在感越发明显，工藤新一咬着牙给怪盗基德再记上一笔。

黑羽快斗隐藏在人群里压低帽子，看着挤出去之后冲刺的名侦探，无声的对着工藤新一离去的方向做口型:“good luck Mr.Kudou”。

几天后，黑羽快斗在打工的甜品店里发现自己与工藤新一不期而遇，他端着冰咖啡向正在笔记本电脑上敲写的名侦探走过去，状似轻松地寒暄：“哟，没想到工藤君也有赶论文的时候？”

工藤新一的眼睛没离开屏幕，头也不抬地讽刺道：“没想到怪盗基德不仅喜欢在甜品店打工，还喜欢兼职电车痴汉。”

黑羽快斗装傻道：“哈？你说怪盗基德？”

工藤新一抬头看着他，从兜里掏出那个橡胶塞拍在桌子上：“你还想装傻到什么时候？”工藤新一不由得回想起那天，他匆忙跑到学校时被堵住的液体总是作乱，让他脸色泛红到让人以为他不舒服，熬过第一节课之后就匆忙跑回家，在浴室里为了拿出异物自己把自己弄得去了好几次差点虚脱的惨痛经历。

好在也不是没有什么收获，他拿到怪盗基德留在他体内的体液，通过灰原的帮助下拿到证明黑羽快斗就是这些体液的主人的证据，他调查清楚黑羽快斗的打工行程，今日跑来堵他。

黑羽快斗脸色不变：“工藤君，这个是什么意思？”

工藤新一收起Word，调出一张证明：“前些日子我在电车被怪盗基德侵犯了，怪盗基德在我体内留下一些体液，我用了点手段找到这些体液属于谁的，你自己要看看吗？”

黑羽快斗没看屏幕，他拉开椅子坐在工藤新一前面，低声笑了一下，声音切换成怪盗的声线：“真不愧是名侦探，我还以为你没有这个脸皮去调查这些液体。”

工藤新一耳朵泛起红色反驳道：“那你还真是小看我了。”

“那么，你现在是要以什么法律来惩罚我呢？是偷窃法还是强奸法？或者说直接转移给搜查二课？”

黑羽快斗对工藤新一露出无所谓的扑克脸，他呼吸平稳，神情自然，仿佛犯下这些罪行的不是他是另一个人，这种无法无天的姿态的确符合旁人对国际罪犯的印象。

可无人可见的内心深处，明月沉下去浸在深海中，他好像被无止境的汹涌暗流来回作弄，直到失去对身体的掌控权。

算了……不逃了。

的确是他不经允许对宿敌动心，用见不得光的手段玷污了那个他明明不忍心触碰的世界。所以即使他刻意留下证据等名侦探探究到底，也无法抵消他的过错。

接下来黑羽快斗只要安静地做工藤新一的囚徒，等待最后宣判就好。

可掌握了全部主动权的侦探神情认真地看着眼前的罪人，一字一句说：“我要以婚姻法来惩治你，把你关进名为我的牢笼，让你一辈子都不能越狱，以此接受我的惩罚。”

从很早以前开始，他就已经决定了这份判决，如今终于有了与他坦然面对的机会，即使心跳擂鼓他也一定要说出来。

黑羽快斗迟钝地勾起唇角，凝视着工藤新一的侧脸。璀璨的阳光透过玻璃窗照在少年脸上，让工藤新一看上去无比神圣。

窗外有电车轰隆驶过，却盖不住少年坚定的回答。

“如果这是求婚的话，我接受。”

工藤新一展颜微笑，他终于抓住这个小偷了。

fin


End file.
